1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device equipped with a mirror, a method of manufacturing the electro-optic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus, there has been known, for example, a projection-type display device, which modulates the light emitted from a light source using a plurality of mirrors (micro mirrors) of an electro-optic device called a digital mirror device (DMD), and then projects the modulated light in an enlarged manner using a projection optical system to thereby display an image on a screen. The electro-optic device used for such a projection-type display device includes, for example, a chip provided with mirrors and a drive element for driving the mirrors, a cover having a light-transmitting property and covering the mirrors in a planar view, and a spacer located between the cover and the chip. In the electro-optic device, if moisture infiltrates in the space where the mirrors are disposed, the mirror is stuck by the moisture attached to the periphery of the mirror in a tilted posture, and there is a possibility that a failure in operation occurs. Therefore, there is proposed a structure of covering side surfaces of the cover and the spacer with sealing resin (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,724 (Document 1)).
However, even if sealing is performed as in the configuration described in Document 1, there is a possibility that moisture infiltrates through an interface between the cover and the sealing resin, and such moisture further infiltrates in the space where the mirrors are disposed through an interface between the cover and the spacer.